Treasure Planet
by Jounouchi Kun Joey
Summary: A Yu-Gi-Oh Story based off the Disney Movie Treasure Planet! When 16 yr old Tristan Taylor finds an ancient Treasure Map it'll change his life forever by sending him and his best friend on the adventure of a life time!


[b]A/N: I just watched Treasure Planet, and it's freakin' awesome! So now I'm going to do a story based off of that movie. Not exactly like, keep that in mind, but based on. Tristan will be the main character, 'cause I like Tristan ^_^. Also, I gave Tristan Jim's hair cut, because I drew him with it and he looked wicked awesome!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything, Yu-Gi-Oh, Treasure Planet, Treasure Island, or anything. Okay? Good.  
  
Warnings: Probably some mild Yaoi (Joey/Tristan as usual ^_-), depressing stuff, pirates, death, ectra.   
  
Rated: PG (like the movie, but a bit stronger PG. This is subject to change though)  
  
Authoress: JKJ (Jounouchi_kun_joey@yahoo.com)  
  
Title: Treasure Planet[/b]  
  
[u]Chapter 1: Prologue[/u]  
  
[i]"The skies outside of our planet weren't always as peaceful as they are now Tristan." A man with dark hair and brilliant hazel eyes smiles down at the little boy cuddled into his side as he sits cross-legged on the bed. The boy, with eyes just like the man's, stares up at him in wide-eyed wonder.   
  
"Really Daddy, you mean it?" The man smiled, ruffling the boy's hair.  
  
"Yeah, I mean it. There where once Pirates up in them there skies!" The boy's eyes widened even further, and he gasped, revealing a gap in his teeth.   
  
"Wow!" His dad laughed, tickling the boy's tummy.  
  
"Oh, can those eyes get any bigger?" The boy giggled, trying to swat his father's hands. When the game was over he sat up, and stared at his father and grabbed the cap from off his father's head. It fell over his eyes, and he climbed over his father's lap.  
  
"Tell me about Captain Flint!" The boy giggled, as his father reclaimed his hat.  
  
"Oh, you mean the space pirate, Trist?"  
  
"Uh-huh!"  
  
"Well Captain Nathaniel Flint was the most notorious space pirate of all. No ship was ever safe, because Flint had magic! He could appear out of thin air, plunder a ship, and the vanish without a trace."  
  
"Wow!"  
  
"Before he died, Flint wanted to make sure that his treasure was never found. He gathered together all his loot, the Treasure of a thousand worlds, on..."  
  
"Treasure Planet!" Tristan's father nodded.  
  
"That's right. Now," He kissed his hair and ruffled it affectionately, "Now get some sleep kiddo. We've got a big day in the morning." The child yawned, and waved one small hand as his father turned out the light.  
  
"Good night, Daddy. Love you." His father smiled at him from the doorway.  
  
"Good night, Tristan. I love you too." Then he shut the door.[/i]  
Sixteen-year-old Tristan Taylor ran his hand through his shorn locks, making some of them stand on end. Twelve years, it had been twelve years ago today since that conversation. He longed for those times again.  
  
Something small tapped against his window, and he looked toward it. Another pebble hit the glass with a small tinkling sound. Curious, the teen stuck his head out the window, his gold earring pulling against his ear. Down on the ground, a boy with unruly blond hair was waving down to him.  
  
"Hey, Tristan, come on! I'm not going to go Solar Surfing on my own!" The brunette looked over his shoulder nervously, before making a motion with his hands for his friend to keep it down.  
  
"Hush, Joey! You know I can't come, I'm grounded and on probation remember?"  
  
"Since when has that stopped us before? Come on, I have you Surfer around back." Tristan bit the bottom left corner of his lip, and listened to the silent house. Hearing nothing, he grinned and nodded.   
  
"All right, you win again Joey. I'm coming. Give me half a second."  
  
"I've already given you half an hour." The blond moaned, but he didn't move. Soon his friend appeared once more, this time with a leather jacket over his skintight black shirt, and black boots on. Quickly he scrambled over the roof, and swung off an old sign with the faded letters of the Benbow Inn on it, and dropped next to his friend.  
  
"'Bout time," Joey grinned, and tossed his friend a long piece of metal, which Tristan caught easily.  
  
"Hey careful with that! I made it myself when I was eight!" Joey rolled his eyes.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, you and your precious antique! Now come on, we've got some rules to break." Joey grinned mischievously, and Tristan laughed. Grabbing his shorter, blond friend by the collar, Tristan took off running, and Joey had to struggle to keep up.   
  
[b]End A/N: Okay, boring chapter I know, but I had to set this up. It'll get better! I've got more of it planned now, and it's going to be so awesome, with more twists then in the movie, without straying to far from the story line. Oh yeah, and I had to add Joey, 'cause you can't have Tristan without Joey, right?[/b] 


End file.
